Abirama Redder
Introduction Abirama Redder is the 22nd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Personality He is extremely violent, impulsive, rude and impatient. Before engaging in battle, he performs a ritual, which consists of him screaming all the things he is going to do to his opponent while demanding they do the same as a way to psyche each other out: if they do not do comply, he will become annoyed and angrily scold them. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan Louisenbairn in high regard, referring to him as "his majesty". He has very little restraint in battle, releasing his Zanpakutō. History (Bleach manga) Abirama was one of the remain strong Adjuchas of Baraggan's army that survived Aizen's attack. Years later Abirama was turn into an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. He was the twelfth Arrancar made and was the 22nd Arrancar among the Numeros. He also was the second Arrancar to be pick by Baraggan to become part of his elite fraccions. Along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and his other Fracción, Abirama arrives in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. After Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan snaps his fingers, and Abirama and his other Fracción bring him his throne. After discovering the four pillars which are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and having four Hollows sent by Findorr Calius to destroy them killed, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción, including Abirama, to each pillar to destroy them, stating if they are going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them. Abirama is sent to fightagainst Izuru Kira. Screaming about how he is going to kill Izuru, Abirama, noticing Izuru watching him, demands to know why he is not doing this as well. When Izuru asks what he is talking about, Abirama explains his ritual and redoes it while encouraging Izuru to do the same. When Izuru says he sees no reason to perform such a ritual, Abirama states that he ended up with a coward and introduces himself to Izuru. When Izuru introduces himself as the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Abirama notes that he used to be under Gin and claims he must have abandoned Soul Society because he had a coward like Izuru for a lieutenant. After Izuru cuts his cheek and tells him to not use Gin's name lightly around him, a pleased Abirama notes he can fight, even with such a melancholy face. Noting this is the face he wants to see, Abirama, stating this is Izuru's "battle face", draws his Zanpakutō and, claiming he will erase it, enters his Resurrección. Later, breaking Izuru's barrier, Abirama expresses his disappointment and states it is to be expected when facing Águila. Telling Izuru to not think his feathers are ordinary, he reveals they are made of steel. After Izuru uses Hadō #58. Tenran, Abirama sees Izuru has escaped into the building he was standing on. Using Devorar Pluma to him out, Abirama throws more feathers at Izuru when he jumps through a window. As his feathers destroy the telephone poles around Izuru, Abirama criticizes him for trying to hide. Stating he does not know if Izuru is trying to come up with a plan, Abirama states he won't let him and draws blood along one of the tattoos on his chest, causing him to grow another pair of wings. Diving at Izuru, Abirama destroys part of the building, but then notices Izuru is hiding once again. Seeing Izuru in the smoke, Abirama asks if the attack had caught his legs. When Izuru states Abirama helped him by attacking him directly, Abirama asks what use his oddly-shaped Zanpakutō is to him, but topples over. As his wings sink into the ground, Abirama wonders what is going on. When Izuru explains the ability of Wabisuke, Abirama states it is an underhanded way for a warrior to fight. Explaining the philosophy of his division and how his Zanpakutō adheres to it the most, Izuru places the end of Wabisuke over Abirama's neck. When Abirama asks him to wait, Izuru, telling him a warrior does not beg, decapitates him Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Mount Hokabe Arc Relationships Powers and Abilities As a member of Baraggan Louisenbairn Fracción, Abirama is a powerful warrior. As he demonstrated in his previous life, where he was able to fight on par with Squad 3 lieutenant Izuru Kira. During the Battle of Mt. Hakobe, he was even able to fend off and defeat numerous 4th Division soldiers, and nearly killed off Ino Yamanaka, if it had not been the surprise attacks from the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, Usopp and the last attack done by Ino. His best trait, was said to be his speed, which he used to able to fend off against the 4th Division. Sonído Expert: Abirama about to move fast using sonido in his Resurrección move to the ground or going back up to the sky. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar as well as one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Abirama has a lieutenant-level amount of Reiryoku. His Reiatsu is red. Zanpakutō Águila (空戦鷲 (アギラ), Agira; Spanish for "Eagle", Japanese for "Sky Battle Eagle") : Its sealed form is a standard-sized red katana, which has an oval-shaped guard with a protrusion on four sides. * Resurrección: Its release command is Scalp (頂を削れ, Itadaki o kezure; Scrape the summit in the English dub). In his released form, he has a white eagle's head, which has his mouth visible inside the beak, with black streaks running down it, and his black hair extends to his lower back. His body is covered in red feathers, and his arms and feet become bird-like with sharp talons. He gains large bird wings on his back, which allows him to fly at great speed and his exposed chest is covered in various tattoo markings. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Abirama gains several new abilities. * Flight: Abirama is able to use his wings for flight. * Enhanced Strength: Abirama's is strong enough to be able to break out of being deep underground by Ino. Abirama able to break out of low level Kido spells too. Abirama has a strong mind too be able to withstand Ino's Mind Severing Jutsu with his strong willpower and mental strength. * Devorar Pluma (餓翼連砲 (デボラ･プルーマ), debora puruma; Spanish for "Devouring Feather", Japanese for "Hungry Wing Rapid-Fire Gun"): Abirama's wings can shoot feathers, but unlike normal feathers, these are as heavy as steel and can regenerate rapidly after being tossed. He can fire them with extreme accuracy, be it directly at the target or the surrounding area. They are strong enough to pierce through building structures with ease. His feathers are able to make small crater in a mountain. * Pluma Viento (餓翼風盾 (プルーマ・ビエト), Purūma Biento; Spanish for "Feather Wind", Japanese for "Ravening Wing Wind Shield"): Abirama can ward off attacks with a flap of his wing, dissipating the attack or blocking it. * 'Espadas Garra '(Spanish for "Claw Blades"): One of Abirama's new moves that shone his talons in red Reiatsu. About to slice though rock and other hard solid objects. Trivia Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Resurrected Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Arrancar Category:Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Fraccion